everasrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Darri Valder
Darri is one of the main characters of the Everas Chronicles. Appearance Short and slim. Darri often wears her brown straight hair in braids, adorned with bones, flowers, and beads she finds along the way of her travels. Her common traveling clothes are dark green tight cloth pants, dark leather boots with rabbit hide lining, a long sleeve green tunic with dark brown leather armor. The same Leather is used for her bracer cuffs on her wrists to protect her from the string of her bow. She wears a thick, dark brown leather belt that is just below her waist. The belt has a bag attached to it that holds all of her things as well as two dagger hoops and a tie for her whip. Darri always carries her bow as well as her quiver. Biography Darri was born into the life of the nomad halflings. Her father was the leader of their caravan riding community and her mother supported him in every decision blindly, even the one that cost them their lives. Darri loved the breeze in her hair as the wagon took off through the plains, the forests, and the mountains. She explored whenever the caravan stopped for the night and often went too far and always found trouble, whether it was angering a family of small creatures or playing make-believe with whatever she could get her hands on. As soon as her little brother was born, she had a partner in crime. Her brother’s name was Zenos and he was everything to Darri’s happiness. So much so that she adopted the nickname that Zenos gave to her. Since her little brother couldn’t pronounce Darri, he called her Dare and it stuck like glue. They explored, played and made mischief throughout the caravan till Darri turned sixteen. When she got older, the magic and wonder of exploring turned to responsibility and danger. She was taught how to handle a bow, and she was the best archer of the caravan, usually keeping watch on the top of the rooted wagon while her family slept for the night or while they were traveling to untold places. Though she still had the magic and wonder in her eyes, fear was struck into her as there were rumors of Orc bandits destroying halfling caravans and killing the lives of innocent Halflings and other beings. Since the rumors spread, Darri took her watch job seriously and switched shifts between her father and some of the other men of the caravan. The night that haunts Darri to this day. The bright summer day seemed normal at first until her father made the distinct decision to take the mountain pass, rather than going around it like they usually do. Their halfling caravan was able to make the journey but the rumors of the Orc bandits made her nervous She fought with her father that day about his decision, knowing very well that he thought the rumors, were just rumors and a change of scenery would do their people good, but Darri couldn’t deal with the scenery was worth the wellbeing of her people. Darri was furious as the sun fell, and they made it to the opening of the pass. Her father told her that she would not be taking watch tonight, that he will. She wished her father would have let her be on watch but she took off from the caravan. She always kept her dagger on her belt and her bow across her body as she took off. As she explored the side of the mountain she found a lake, which had a cove with a spring in it. After her relaxing dip and exploration of the area, she set back. She wasn’t even halfway back when she saw fire in the sky, heard the screams she knew could only be her caravan. She rushed back, bow ready as the gruesome scene was unfolding. She shouted for her family, seeing her mother slain, her father fighting for his life and her little brother Zenos nowhere to be found. As she aimed to shoot the Orc that was attacking her father, the Orc’s sword pierced his chest and he fell. Tears ran down Darri’s face as she quickly shot off her arrows at the Orcs taking down one after one, letting the anger of the bandits fuel her shooting. She was well hidden behind a rock so the Orcs could not see her and she soon scared them off, making them think there were a couple people shooting at them, rather than just her. As soon as the orcs ran off, she slid down from her hiding place. She went to grieve her loved ones. She could only find her mother and her father, both horribly slain. She looked down at her father, feeling guilty of their fight earlier that day and she saw her mother, mad that she didn’t speak up when Darri said something but that emotion quickly melted away as the realization of her family’s death hit her. She searched for her beloved little brother but she could not find him anywhere. However, she did find a Dagger of Venom stuck in the side of their wagon with a shred of her brother’s light blue shirt he was wearing. After she buried everyone in her caravan, she said her goodbyes, grabbed all of her belongings as well as the dagger of venom, her bother’s tiny, wooden halfling statuette and she took off to find her brother, swearing to find the rest of the bandits and avenge her family.